What If We Kissed at the Augury?
"What If We Kissed at the Augury?" is the 2nd episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 2nd episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Session begins with Bryna hauling Ralo’s body to the temple! She gives all the money she’d looted from the crypt to the priest. The priest tells her that it’s gonna take a while to bring Ralo back, but with the money given it’s definitely possible. He says to give it a few days. Bryna makes her way back to the keep. * Meanwhile, Runya’s crazy pissed, going from guard to guard telling them to throw Bryna in the dungeon if they find her! Sulelia’s kinda really confused and tries to stop her. * Runya storms out the gate… and lo and behold, Bryna’s sitting smack dab in front of her, having just returned! * “Bryna!” * “...Runya?” * And in that split second of recognition, Runya whips out her own gun and BLAM, shoots Bryna where she stands. Bryna drops to the ground, unconscious. * Upon seeing this, Sulelia is like, what the fuck? She tackles Runya to the ground! “You don’t know what she’s done to me!” Runya screams before Sulelia’s wrestled off of her by the guards. Sulelia and an unconscious Bryna are then taken away to the keep’s dungeon. * Bryna wakes up, and the Thunder Cannon is missing! Sulelia is not happy at all about being roped into this. This prison sucks. * Eventually, a tiny lil’ guy is thrown into prison with us. “This is for trying to steal from the Princess, thief," a ''guard says before slamming the door behind him. * Said guy is an abnormally undersized gnome rogue played by Jack. Gaunt, aged, and quite frankly a little pissed looking. He introduces himself as Winston, but you can just call him Twiggs. He’d been arrested trying to steal Runya’s gun, which he refers to as the ''“Boomstick”. * We all unlock our manacles and cells with Twiggs’ help. Ultimately, the three escape from the prison. We disguised ourselves, stashed Twiggs in Bryna’s backpack, and strolled right out of the keep. Sounds silly on paper, but it worked well enough in our case. * On the outskirts of town, Bryna tries to convince Twiggs to steal the Thunder Cannon back from Runya. After being offered mad cash, he goes back to try and do exactly that. * Twiggs returns with a gun, alright! Except it’s not the Thunder Cannon - it’s Runya’s shitty pistol. Bryna’s fuckin’ pissed, but she can’t afford to stay in the area any longer. * Bryna needs to make herself a new gun. Where can she do that, you ask? At her lab back home, silly! We begin to head towards the city of Nir Dorrun. * On the way there, we meet this hot pink tiefling woman with a lil’ dragon pet! She’s a potion seller, and she makes all her products herself. We buy some stuff from her, and are given a mystery recipe! None of us know what it makes. * Hey look, we’re at Nir Dorrun! The place is absolutely gorgeous, seeing as the more affluent folks reside here. Nearing the center however, the place grows more and more ramshackle, and the poorest of all the populace reside there. In the same fashion as Venice, canals run throughout the city and along the main roads. * A little way off from Nir Dorrun is The Augury, a super cool magical college! The place is also super beautiful and impressive. * We make our way to Bryna’s dormitory and lab. There, Twiggs uncovers something hidden by a big ol’ tarp, and underneath it lies a mechanical clockwork dragon Bryna had built! She explains that she wants to bring it to life using the Birthstone, and that’s why she’s after it. * Sulelia chills in Bryna’s lab. Bryna begins work on the new Thunder Cannon. Twiggs leaves to go ask around about the recipe given to us by the potion-selling tiefling woman. He eventually learns that it’s actually a lethal poison! Dope. * Twiggs comes back just in time to witness Bryna yell her neighbor Eric’s ears off for blowing something up in his room and shattering the windows again for about the sixth time this week. God dammit, Eric. * Sulelia decides to fart around campus in the dead of night. She bothers some folks, heads to the library. She learns that apparently there had been a rumor of one of the former lords of Wenshire being a vampire. Interesting. * In the morning, Bryna’s still hammering away at her gun. Sulelia and Twiggs decide to head to Nir Dorrun to do some shopping! Category:Episodes of Campaign 2.0 Category:Season 1 of Campaign 2.0